


Apples and Oranges

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paraphrased prompt: "Cas compares Sam and Dean while he has sex with them (separately)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Oranges

For all of Dean’s bluster and machismo, he’s actually quite tender and thoughtful in bed. Castiel thinks part of this is because Dean feels he has a reputation to keep up, and so he puts his partner’s pleasure on higher priority than his own. This means bold touches everywhere, and Dean’s eyes watching him all the way through for his reaction.

Sam, for all of his open-mindedness and awareness of the feelings of the others, keeps pushing Castiel to the edge of what his human body can take. Castiel reasons that this is because Sam is far more aware of what it means to be an angel in a human vessel, and he has no qualms about grabbing at Castiel’s limbs and skin.

It is a good thing, then, that Castiel enjoys it both ways.

Dean likes to touch and be touched. He finds comfort in physical contact, so his hands are almost always on Castiel’s body, mapping and stroking the shape of it in lines of sweat and pleasure. Sometimes Dean’s mouth joins the fray, but more often than not Dean likes to keep his mouth on Castiel’s, kissing and kissing until his jaw starts to ache and all he can do is pant and curse on Castiel’s skin.

Sam likes to tease. His kisses are short, more tongue than lips, interspersed with sharp bites and careful nibbles. Castiel heals quickly so the marks never last for long, but while they are there, they’re a rise of red and blue all over Castiel’s pale skin. Sam likes to sit back and look at them when they’re both done, tracing his fingers on the path they make.

Dean likes to roll around in the sheets, the pleasure shared between them hot and slow-building. He likes to rub and growl and grind his hips against Castiel’s for delicious friction, possessive hands keeping their bodies pressed firmly against each other. They often manage a few circuits of the bed easily, taking turns being on top. Dean likes pressing Castiel firmly into the sheets with his own body like he can trap him there, but he also likes it when Castiel writhes in his lap, ass wantonly pressing down on the swollen red of his erection. When frottage is no longer enough – and it often isn’t – he usually flips Castiel on to his back and then distracts him with tongue-curling kisses, while down below his fingers push in and open Castiel up quickly. Those fingers then lavish attention on Castiel’s cock, so when Dean slides slowly into him, Castiel need only hold on and make approving noises – the louder, the better.

Sam keeps touch under moderation, his hands petting occasionally, but actual contact is usually to arrange Castiel in the position he likes best: on his knees, arms pillowed under his head. If Castiel is lucky Sam will finger him immediately, but if he is not, Sam uses his tongue first, flicking wetness on Castiel’s opening. In those cases Castiel can only whine and wait for Sam to be done tasting him, because nothing and no one can rush Sam when he sets his mind to something. When fingers finally do enter Castiel, they are not to open, but to torment. Sometimes Sam reads while he fingerfucks Castiel for long torturous minutes, the blunt slide of Sam’s digits achingly slow. Often there is no warning when Sam is done; the fingers are removed and Sam’s cock in its place, shoving into Castiel so hard that he can only gasp from the shock of it.

One thing the brothers do the same: they fuck like they mean it.

Even so, there’s no way Castiel can forget which one he’s with at that specific moment.

Dean times his strokes according to the responses of Castiel’s body. Slow at first, speeding up only when Castiel tightens his legs around Dean’s waist. His grin grows feral when Castiel starts making desperate begging noises, the aim of hips deliberate to scrape against Castiel’s prostrate every shove in.

Sam fucks hard and deep from the get-go, forcing Castiel to keep up. When Sam’s hands find Castiel’s hips it’s to adjust his position and find the easiest angle for the rapid almost-brutal snap of his hips against Castiel’s ass.

Dean plays with Castiel’s cock as he fucks him, fingers tight around the shaft and thumb teasing the head.

Sam rarely, if ever, touches Castiel’s cock. He doesn’t need to.

When Castiel approaches orgasm, he starts to tremble, begging incoherently for release. Dean responds by shoving Castiel’s legs wide and fucking harder; Sam responds by leaning down and biting the skin of his back.

Castiel screams either way.


End file.
